A Feeling
by 111Cube111
Summary: My first fanfic! It's rated pg-13 for later cursing. One night Buttercup gets a feeling that somethings going to happen. Good or bad she doesn't know, but what she does know is that it's coming one way or the other...... Read and Review! Also No Flames!
1. Chapter1: Something Strange

Author's Note: Oh my god! My first fanfic! I owe a lot of thanks to Violet. Thankyou! Ok and all through the story it's going to be through Buttercup's point of view because she's my favorite besides the Rowdyruffs. Oh by the way in this fic the girls are 16 ok? They also have fingers too. Their eyes are a bit smaller though and they have noses. Ok so on with the fic!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related characters I just write fanfics about them. Craig McCracken owns Powerpuff Girls and related characters. So please.....DON'T SUE ME!!  
  
*********$$$$$$$$**********$$$$$$$$$$************$$$$$$$$$$$$$**********$$$$$$  
  
  
A Feeling  
  
  
I lay on my bed listening to my boombox with the music blaring through the speakers. Even though my sisters, the Professor, and a few of the neighbors complain about how "loud" it is I still blast my boombox. Besides, I know there are people who are way worse than me. I can't get it out of my head that somethings coming. I just can't! I don't know what it is, but I just know somethings coming. Good or bad I don't know either.  
  
"Lower down that damn music!" I heard Blossom scream, which by the way interupted my thoughts. I glance at the alarm clock Bubbles gave me for my birthday. It was electric green with white glittering stars here and there. 11:25. I guess I can turn off the music and go to sleep. I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Ever since we turned 12 we got to have our own bathrooms and bedrooms with our respective colors of course. I quickly return from my trip to the bathroom and slip into my pajamas. I get into bed and turn off the light. I sigh. I still can't get that fucking feeling out my freakin' head! God, it's making me stay awake and I have school in the morning! Oh well it's not like I pay attention in class anyways.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I slam my fist down onto the snooze button. I rise up from my bed stretch and yawn. I shiver. It's always so damn cold in this house! I run to my bathroom and take a quick shower put on a lime green shirt that says "Punk" in silver writing and a pair of black pedal pushers with some black hightops. I run a brush through my shiny black hair which is now half way down to my back. I put on a dark green bandana like a headband and head downstairs. Professor was already down there making breakfast. I'm usually the first one down there with the Professor because I don't take such a long time getting ready. As for Blossom and Bubbles, well they take their precious sweet time always looking in the mirror to check if their hair is all right or if their make-up is okay. Phhfft! What a waste of time! Not to mention when they take a look for what to wear! They take FOREVER!!  
  
"Professor, why are Blossom and Bubbles so girly?" I ask not really expecting an answer. Professor just chuckles and goes on with his cooking. A while later Blossom and Bubbles come bouncing downstairs with their usual cheery selfs. Ugh! Blossom wearing a pink shirt that says "Princess" with pink bell bottoms and white sneakers. Blossom hair is down with tow short pigtail in front. Bubbles wearing a baby blue shirt with dark blue short sleeves and a silk silver skirt with knee-high dark blue boots. Bubbles hair-doo isn't the usual pigtails. It is now down to her waist and now in a bun with a few clips in her hair as well. On her ears a pair of silver hoops hang. It looks like she has her bracelets hanging on her ears! They sit down at the table with me. Professor then serves us my breakfast first. Waffles with strawberry syrup, eggs, and a side of sausages. Yum! Next he serves Bubbles. She gets pancakes with maple syrup and a side of tofu with that black stuff on it. She never did get over that vegetarian phase. Blossom gets the same breakfast as me. We serve ourselves to some orange juice. Professor then serves himself and sits down with us. We quickly finish of our breakfast, say good-bye to the Professor, and fly off to school Townsville High. (Author's Note: Okay okay I know people have used this name for their high school I'm sorry I used it I don't own okay? Okay thank you for understanding.)  
  
We landed in front of our school and walked towards the entrance. "See ya later guys I'm off to my gang," I tell them. They nod in response and I fly off. I land in front of my group. "What's up, homes?" I ask them with my usual nonchaltant attitude. My group has mainly blacks and mexicans. There are hardly any girls in my group. Just like two of them which happen to be my best friends. "Nuttin' much B.C.," Markeis replies and extends out his hand for that handstack hand shake. He was wearing his usual attire: a dark blue beanie, black, baggy cargo pants, and an oversized T-shirt of Fat Albert. (Author's Note: I don't own Fat Albert either.) I receive his handstack. We start talking about how hard it is to understand our math teacher because she's always slurring her speech as if she's drunk. After that we start making fun of her. The bell rang and we had to go to homeroom. We said our 'See ya laters' and 'Peace out' goodbyes and headed out to our homerooms. It sucked because I didn't have any classes with them. We were lucky that we at least had lunch period together.  
  
My homeroom was math class. YAWN! If there's anything I hate more than math I'm glad I have never seen it. My math teacher began her speech of 'Stop talking! Silent sustained reading! Get out your reading books! And begin to read!' Yea it's like that. At the beginning of homeroom for thirty minutes we have to read silently. What a drag! But it's not like I read anyways. I pick out a big hard cover book and set it up blocking the teacher's view of me. Then I take a quick nap. Ronnie, a boy that sits behind me usually wakes me up if the teachers coming. So I take out my usual hard cover book and it puts me out of view from the teacher. I lay my head down on my arms. All of a sudden I get that feeling again that something is coming. But for some reason it's stronger than before. I jerk my head up and look around me. Nothing there except other students who have their noses deep in their books. Am I becoming paranoid? I certaintly hope not! I shrug and lay my head down again on my arms and try to get a bit of sleep. Something is definetly wrong I just don't know what.  
END OF CHAPTER 2!  
Ok what do you think so far? Is it good? I hope it is. I don't want to give you a shitty story so please review and tell me what you think. I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for reading! E-mail me at ButtercupPixie85@Aol.com and if you ever want to chat or something my screen name is ButtercupPixie85. Peace out! 


	2. Chapter2: Oh My God!

Author's Note: Thanx to the people who took the time to read and review my story! It means so much! I'll   
continue my story right now, but first..............  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related character. I also don't own DDR or air hockey.  
I also don't own Jolly Ranchers, Hershey's, Sugar Daddy, Coca-Cola, or Hot Cheetos. Okay now that the  
disclaimers out of the way on with the fic!  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
Finally, for what seemed for ages, school let me out. Usually Blossom and Bubbles flew ahead and that  
they did. For me, what I usually did was hang out in front of the school (after it let us out) with my homies. Today   
though, was different. I didn't feel like hanging out with my friends right now. After my little sense of premonition,  
I just wanted to be alone and try to think this whole thing out. Plus, this whole thing was making me a little.....scared.  
"I'll take a little stroll to the arcade," I thought out loud. "Maybe a few games of DDR or a game of air hockey with a  
stranger might help cheer me up."  
  
The wind felt good as it blew in my face and hair. The day was windy and cloudy. You know, like those type  
of days where it looks like it could rain any second? Well it was like that and I loved it! I don't know why so many people  
say it's so depressing and dull. Ah, who cares?! I like it and that's all that matters to me!  
  
I reached the arcade and stepped inside. There were few people there. I love it that way too! Now I won't   
have to stand in a line waiting to play my favorite game while the kid in front of me has a shit load of quarters! I feel  
like saying, "Hey, I save your asses for a living! I demand respect! I demand to be in front of the line!" But people would  
just tell me to fuck off and so forth. What a lousy repayment for what I do for them! But I can't quit being a superhero. Ahem  
superheroine. Anyways, I can't quit being a superheroine because even though the attacks from our villans aren't as frequent  
as when we were younger, the people of Townsville still need us and all this other bullshit about it being our "responsibility."  
Phhff! Whatever! Okay so anyways, I spot this racing game not too far away. You know the racing game with the little  
driver's seat and the little steering wheel and the little pedals? That's what it is so I head over there and sit my ass down.  
I shifted around until I got comfortable and popped a quarter into the slot.  
  
I began to speed off as the screen said "GO!" I was ahead of the rest of the cars. I grinned as this approaching  
car tried to get ahead of me. I bumped into it with mine and it tumbled away. I gave a slight snicker. I finished the game with   
ease and got off the hard plastic seat. I began to walk off to the DDR which had no people on it what-so-ever. Suddenly, I felt  
a hand smack my ass! I whirled around to find Mitch Mitchellson with a perverted smile on his freckled face. "What's up my sexy  
mami?" he asks with his usual I'm-too-cool-for-anyone voice. I punch him in the face soft enough so it won't break his face, but hard  
enough to knock him out. "Why nothing at all Constellation Boy!" I respond with the same tone of coolness. I snicker and walk off.  
In case your wondering, I call him "Constellation Boy" because he has a lot of freckles and they look like, well, constellations on  
his face. I also call him "Chocolate Chip Cookie" and "Connect the Dots." Not to be rude or mean to the people who do have  
a lot of freckles. I just call him that. He's had a crush on me ever since kindergarden. And even in the third grade I have liked him  
back! God, what the hell was I thinking! I shudder thinking of that thought.  
  
I finally reach my destination without anymore interuptions. I get on the platform and put the money in and start the game.  
I had no shame in messing up today because there was nobody crowding around the machine today. So I play until I start breaking a   
sweat. I soon left the arcade. When I stepped outside the cold air felt amazing as it hit my hot, red face. I take a look at how much   
money I have left. Six bucks. Not bad. Usually the arcade sweeps me clean out of money! I smile at the remains of my money.  
I head over to the liquor store across the street. Instead of me waiting at the cross walk thingy waiting for the little light man to show,  
I fly over the cars and in front of the store and walk in. An asian guy is at the paying stand. He smiles as I walk in. I smile back and   
go to the candy section. I grab a pack of gum, two sticks of Jolly Ranchers, a Hershey's bar, and a Sugar Daddy. I then go to  
soda refrigerated cabinets. I grab a can of Coca-Cola. I go to the pay stand. I see a bag of Hot Cheetos and pick it up too. I  
put all of the snacks on the counter. As you can see, I don't hesitate to pig out. " Tee centy," the asian man says with a heavy  
asian accent. "What?" I ask not understanding what he said. "Tee centy!" he says again a little louder. I make a guess he said   
'three seventy.' So I hand the man four dollars. "Tank you," the man replies taking the money and putting it  
in the cash register. He then puts my stuff in a plastic bag and hands it to me along with my change. I take the bag, money and  
walk out.  
  
As I walk along the street on the side walk, I occasionally look up to admire the cloudy sky. Then as I take a one more  
look before I get whip-lash, the feeling comes back stronger than ever. My head hurt. I looked forward and my mouth opened   
in horror. I stepped back with my eyes wide open. They're back.....  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
Yes, yes I'm sorry this chapter is a cliff hanger. Sorry, I'll update as soon as possible so the suspense won't kill ya. 


	3. Chapter3: Introduction

Author's Note: Hey, hey people, I'm back! Thanks to the people who read and  
reviewed. Okay I have something to tell you. Please don't be mad if I sometimes  
don't update a day later when a new chapter is loaded. I have to go to school  
and since I can't drop out well I don't really want to anyways I have to do my  
homework. Plus my math teacher is a real pain in the ass! She gives me homework  
every damn day! It sucks! But it's not like I do the homework anyways! I'm such a   
bad girl! Lol! No for real though, if I don't update quicker than usual, it'll be because  
of my homework. I my dad makes sure I finish it completely. So what I do is just write  
a whole bunch of numbers and stuff so it looks complicated! :P Okay so now that's  
over with.......  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Powerpuff Girls or any related characters and if I use a   
brand name of a product I don't own that either! But I do own this story and it's  
chapters and a computer, T.V., a boyfriend...Lol just kidding about the boyfriend thing.  
*ahem* So anyways let me stop acting stupid as always and on with the fic!  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
I couldn't believe who I was seeing! I couldn't even scream for my sisters!  
The only word that finally came out was a weak, "You!" I then got back my   
composure. "YOU!" I screeched. I backed away. They were back. The Rowdyruff  
Boys were back. It was so easy to recognize them. Author's note: and it was so easy to predict too! "What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see us? the red ruff said  
with a dangerous gleam of murder in his eye. His voice wasn't scratchy like the   
last time I saw him. Instead it was almost soothing. But it wasn't helping in my   
situation. "But we killed you!" I screamed with my voice filled with shock. "We  
know. We remembered. Mom brought us back to life. Wasn't that sweet of   
her?" the green one chimed in with the same soothingness in his voice.   
"Mom?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. "Yea, Mom," the blue one   
said. His voice was the most soothing of them all. Actually, all of their voices  
were kind of....seductive. "Well, now that you know a little something something  
about us, Author's Note: No, that's not a repeated word on accident. It was  
a repeated word on purpose. If you read it out loud it'll make sense. I think.  
we have to go. See ya around." the red one said. And with that they all flew  
off leaving their color streaks behind. Leaving me there on the ground looking  
completely stupid trying to swallow down all that was given to me.  
  
I began to fly off, faster than I have ever flown before. I had to get home.  
I had to tell my sisters. I think this is why I had all of those premonition thingys.  
The Rowdyruff Boys were back and they wanted revenge......Or maybe I'm just over-reacting.  
Hmm...Who knows?  
  
I didn't even bother to fly in the front door. I flew right in my room  
from an open window. I quickly exited my room down the hall to Blossom's   
room where I was sure to find Bubbles there too. I didn't even turn the knob  
to get inside. I flew right through the door leaving it to bits. I landed in front   
of the mess where an angry Blossom stood and an extremely scared Bubbles crouched  
in a corner. Blossom went up to me grabbed me by my shoulders and shook  
me violently. "What the fuck is the matter with you?!" Blossom screamed   
with her voice filled with fury. I pulled away from her in shock of being shook  
so hard. "They're back!!" I yelled. "Who's back?" Bubbles asked timidly now   
standing up, but still in the corner. Blossom then turned and gave me a look  
that seemed to say, 'Yeah, who's back?' "The Rowdyruff Boys are back," I said.  
Blossom's and Bubbles' eyes grew wider. "That's.....That's impossible!" Blossom   
cried. "We killed them!" "I know, but somehow someone managed to resurrect  
them," I stated. Then it hit me. "Mom," I whispered to myself barely audiable.  
"What?" Bubbles and Blossom asked in unison. Obviously, they had heard me.  
"Mom!" I exclaimed. "They said something about having a mom!" "Mom? They  
don't have a mother!" Blossom said. "Unless......." We all looked out into space then  
turned to look at eachother.   
  
" Girls let's just go over to Mojo's   
and straighten things out," Blossom said with her voice dripping with leadership like in  
the old days.  
  
We took off through an open window and made a trip to Mojo's laboratory.  
It was still there looking perfectly fine. Shit, me and my sister's did a hell of a good job!  
Author's Note: If you've seen the Powerpuff Girls movie you would know what she's  
talking about. We reached the front door of Mojo's laboratory. We knocked on the   
front door, despite all of my complaints that we should just bust the door down.  
A groggy Mojo came to answer. "Ugh! Annoying, acursed Powerpuffs! What is it that  
you want so I can assist you with your problem because if I do not assist you in your  
problem you would keep on bothering me until I explode and I will not get back to  
my nap and if I do not get back to my nap. Therefore I will be cranky and if I am cranky-" Mojo  
got cut off by me. "Listen Mojo, we don't have all the time in the world to listen to your long  
god forsaken explanations! We need you to answer a few of our questions," I snapped.  
"Fine! Come in," Mojo responded with the same annoyance in his voice. I smiled in satisfaction  
as I stepped in following Mojo to the couch. Blossom and Bubbles followed behind me.  
  
I sat down with Blossom in the middle and Bubbles on the other side of her.  
Mojo sat down on an oposite love-seat couch. "Okay, now hurry up with your   
acursed questions!" Mojo said. "Well...." Blossom began, but cut off by me. "Did  
you give anyone of the oposite sex ingrediants on how to make the Rowdyruff Boys   
" I blurted out. "WHAT?!" Mojo exclaimed. "I did not do such a thing!" Sweat drops leaked off  
of his forehead. I quickly noticed this. "Yes you did!" I screamed out. "Now they want to kill us!"  
"Tell us now!" I screeched. "I didn't do it!" Mojo yelled. "Put that on everything you love!" I yelled  
back. He stayed quiet. "No," Mojo said and stuck his nose in the air. "GGGGGRRRR!" I growled and   
tackled him to the ground. Blossom and Bubbles held down his hands and I stood in the middle  
ready to knock his ass out. "Alright, alright!" Mojo screamed in fear of getting an ass-kicking by me.  
"I gave the ingredients to Sedusa because she promised me a lap dance every week for the entire   
month if I did," Mojo explained. "YUCK!" Blossom and Bubbles said in unison. I cringed. "That was the   
most disturbing thing that was ever told to me," I said with disgust. "So?" Mojo said getting up. "Who  
could resist that offer?" Mojo asked as if no one could. "We could as well as women and girls if they  
aren't lesbian," I said.   
  
We finally took off after my last statement. Thank god! That lab of his always creeped me  
out and it smelled of wet, old monkey! Gross! But now we have to settle something we Sedusa.   
Let me tell you something though we haven't seen her in ages because she was the most inactive  
crimminal of all. But after all, we gotta do what we gotta do right?  
End of chapter 2  
Author's note: Well you guys and girls know me all to well! Yes, I definetly had to put the rowdyruffs  
in cuz well you know they so are bangin'! lol! well anyways I'll update as soon as possible! Peace! 


	4. Chapter4: In the Chambers

Author's Note: Thanks to the people who have read and reviewed.And yes, no one would have suspected Seduca. Anyways, here's a   
little question that has been bothering me and maybe you can answer me truthfully: Is my story lacking in the creativity and good stuff   
that it once had? Because for some reason I feel like I'm not doing my best to give you guys and girls my all. *shrugs her shoulders* Well  
anyways I wanted to clear something up the "chica" at the end of RowdyruffChica is not pronounced chick-ah it's pronounced chee-kah.  
It's pronounced like that because it's a spanish word, I guess. Okay so anywayz, on with the fic, but before..............................  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any related characters. Also if I use any name brand product I don' own it either. Okay?   
Okay!  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
As we flew in search of Seduca, none of us noticed the clouds getting darker and darker. Pretty soon, it began to rain heavily and lightening  
stroke along with thunder. It was extremely dark out as well. "Shit, we're never gonna find Seduca in this fucking rain!" I shouted. I heard Bubbles whimper  
as a loud roll of thunder screeched out like a banshee. The winds were howling loudly. It was almost impossible to find or hear anyone, even with our  
super powers. Amazingly though, we were able to hear Blossom's cellphone go off. Blossom reached for her cellphone and answered it. "Hello?!" Blossom  
screamed above all the noise. I wasn't able to hear who was on the other line, until I heard an audible scream that was for sure the Professor's. "Professor?"  
Blossom asked to the phone as we all listened to the dead phone line. "PROFESSOR!!" Blossom screamed in a frenzy. "Come on we have to get home!" Blossom  
yelled tugging at me and Bubble's hands. We followed her as fast as we could. She had never flown this fast before.  
  
We reached our house and rushed right in. Big mistake. I felt strong arms bind against my own with sturdy heavy restraints. I heard a click and I fell to the  
ground. Our house was pitch black. I couldn't see a thing. Finally a huge lightening bolt illuminated the house from outside. I took a quick glimpse around. I saw   
Blossom, Bubbles, and Professor in the same position as I was. Then I felt a sting in my right leg. I felt incredibly weak. I then shut my eyes and saw even more darkness.  
  
I opened my eyes wearily and tried to move my body. Another big mistake. "Aaaaahhhh!!!" I screamed as pain surged through my body like electricity through  
electrical outlets. I looked around where I was. It didn't look like my house. It looked more like a huge, rusty wherehouse. I saw Blossom not to far away with her eyes closed.  
Her arms and legs were bound together. She was also next to Bubbles who was in the same condition. I had one question in mind. Who did this to us? I heard footsteps  
aproaching me from behind. I guess my answer was coming.  
  
"Well looky here boys! Look at everyone's favorite little heroes now! Stupid, worthless waste!" a woman's voice chirped. I recognized that voice. It was Seduca's.  
I felt a sharp jab on the side of my stomach where it was not covered with chains. "Stupid bitch!" I muttered. Seduca heard me. "What did you say?" Seduca asked menacingly.  
"You stupid bitch!" I yelled. jumping up from my position and landing gracefully on my feet. Ignoring my pain I yelled out, "What have you done with the Professor?!"  
I saw then Seduca's shocked face that I could ignore the pain, along with three others. The Rowdyruff Boys. The only three villians who actually came close to defeating us.  
Seduca regained her composure. "Are you talking about this cutie?" Seduca said with an evil smirk. The blue boy then flew up above into the shafts of the wherehouse. He  
came back with an unconcious Professor whose arms and legs were also bound together in chains.  
  
Tears stinged my eyes as I saw the condition Professor was in. His face had deep scratches with dried out blood. His face was pale. "What have you done to the   
Professor?! I screamed with warm tears overflowing my eyes and cascading down my cold cheeks. "Oh, nothing too bad!" the red ruff responded. I glared at him. Despite  
the Rowdyruff's ravishing good looks, I hated their guts. "My, my where are your manners boys? You haven't introduced yourselfs!" Seduca perked up with her hair wriggling  
around like worms on fresh soil. Even though years have passed, time hasn't yet done its curse to Seduca. She still looked as young as she did when my sisters and I were  
five. "My name's Brick," the red ruff said. "My name's Boomer," the blue one said. "And my name's Butch," the green boy stated. "But that shouldn't matter," Seduca said as  
she walked in circle around me. "You'll be dying soon anyways!" Seduca burst into malicious cackle that filled the room. "Boys," she called as she finished her laugh. The   
boys' heads jerked up attentively. "Take these ladies to the chambers. Do what you like with them in there, but make sure you get the job done," she ordered. I didn't get to  
see it, but as I heard a sickening crack, I knew Seduca had snapped Professor's neck. I cried. I cried harder than ever as my male counterpart whisked me away to this room  
made of cold stones. It looked like a torture chamber. I didn't get a chance to take one last look at my sisters before they too, were locked inside their chambers with their  
male counterparts. Butch placed me down in the center of the room. His emerald eyes were ablaze.  
  
"You don't have to do this," I whispered. He looked at me. I swear I could have seen a little glimpse of sympathy in his eyes. "I have to," he said back softly. "No, you  
don't!" I responded louder. "Why should I spare your life?" he questioned. The Jeopardy buzzer went off in my head. "Because," I started. "Because what?" Butch snarled. "You  
and your sisters killed my brothers and I! Why should spare your life and why should my brothers spare your sisters' lives?! Answer that!" I stared hard at him. I felt bad. "Well what  
was I supposed to do?! I yelled. "You guys were trying to kill us in the first place! Was I supposed to let you and your brothers kill us?! And besides, I think Seduca's just using you!"  
  
I saw the look of defeat on his face. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he repeated as he fell on the cold stone floor on his knees. I felt awful. But I  
wondered if I should believe him. To be honest, I was never the one to easily forgive and forget. That was always Bubbles, but something about Butch made me feel   
secure and loved. Could it be these damn crazy horomones?! I don't know exactly what to think at the moment, but I think I know that this boy laying at my feet   
begging for my forgiveness, must have a heart. I slowly pick up his hands and raise him to his feet. I smile at him warmly. He does the same. "So are you still gonna kill me?"  
I ask with a chuckle. "No, " he says. "But I wonder how your sisters are doing." My eyes widen. "Oh my god! What if your brothers already killed them! I scream. I burst into tears.  
He cupped my face in his hands. "There's only one way to find out," he says. He sounded confident that his brothers didn't kill my sisters. It sounded like if he was sure his brothers  
and my sisters had already had the special moment we had a few seconds ago.  
  
He sticks his head out the door and looks both ways. "The coast is clear," he says. I giggle at his played out sentence. We step outside of the chamber and make our  
way to the closest chamber,which Butch says it's the one Blossom is in. I peek inside the little window with the little bars covering it. (Author's Note: C'mon! You've seen prison windows right?)  
There's no one in sight. "Butch, I thought you said this was Blossom's chamber," I said impatiently. "It is," he responded. "Well I don't see them!" I snapped. "Lemme look then!" he snapped  
back. "Hmm...That's funny. I thought Brick said he was gonna be in this one," Butch said as he came back from looking. "Maybe they're in a corner away from view?" I suggested. A   
devilish smirk formed on his lips. "Doing what?" he asked. "Ewww!" I said in disgust, but then burst into a fit of laughter. "That's nasty!" I said in between laughs. I then stopped abruptly as  
I heard footsteps behind us. Butch and I swirled around and saw..........  
End of Chapter 4  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
A/N: Oooh cliffy! I love doing that! Lol! I'll update as soon as I can! And to R. Phoenix, no I didn't spy on you! Lol! Buttercup in this fic, is well, like me! That's the personality I actually have.  
Kinda weird I guess. Okay so anyways, I'll update soon! And to the Jeopardy buzzer thing; I don't own that okay? Good. 


	5. Chapter5: The Truth Is Spilled

Author's Note: Thanks Violet &Lily, H.G. and R.P. who are my constants reviewers and who also give me good pointers. And to   
R.P. my story is not like everyone elses, you'll see what I mean when it's like at the end of the story......  
Anyways, it's disclaimer time!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not...you know what if you wanna see my disclaimer go to the previous chapter cuz I really wanna get my   
first fic over with and on with new fics. Okay? Okay!  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************8  
Nothing more than Sedusa carrying Blossom's and Brick's dead bodies. I screamed out in horror as I saw their faces deep  
with cuts and splattered with blood. I could see huge bruises all along their body and torn clothes. She threw their bodies at our feet. I screamed and jumped  
back. I stumbled and fell backward. "Well looks like some of your buddies didn't make it past me," Sedusa said in triumph.  
  
I looked at her. My blood boiled. I could feel my face getting hot and red. My adrenaline was to it's highest point. Something   
inside me snapped and I charged at Sedusa like a mad bull. I rammed her in the gut with my head. She fell on the floor with me on   
top of her. I gave her the hardest punches I could throw in her face. Unexpectingly, one of Sedusa's hair locks found it's way around   
my neck and squeezed. I immediately stopped and tried to pull her stupid hair away from me before I ran out of oxygen. Butch came  
in the fight and stepped on Sedusa's face to make her let go. It didn't work. Instead she made her grip tighter. My air was gone, then   
everything went black.  
  
I woke up with Butch's face next to mine. I pushed him away. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Your welcome," he responded  
sarcastically. His face had dried tear streaks on it. "Were you crying?" I asked. Then I remembered about Sedusa, Professor, Blossom and  
Brick. My eyes lowered along with my face. I grimaced with my eyes shut tightly. I tried really hard to hold in my tears, but it wasn't working  
this time. I cried. I cried so hard. My face was flushed and I was choking with my tears. I opened my eyes a teensy slit. I saw Butch crying too,  
along with Boomer and Bubbles. Thank God that they had made it alive. After a good long while I was exhausted of crying even though  
I was insanely hurt not having Professor or Blossom around ever again. I took a look around. "Where are we?" I asked wiping tears from my  
eyes. "Not too far from Townsville," Bubbles answered. "It's called Angel Heights. What a lovely name."  
  
"Well I guess we should get going. Let's go," I ordered. "That's something Blossom would say," Bubbles said as another river of tears  
welled up in her eyes. Then the waterworks started up again. My lip quivered. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. I forced them back  
in and took off into the sky. I could hear Butch and Boomer take off a few seconds later. They then caught up with me. We flew in silence all the  
way to Townsville. I lead them to my house. "I guess you can stay here with me and Bubbles until you guys find your own house," I said. Butch and  
Boomer nodded their heads and stepped inside. "I'll be back in a while, I'm going to go visit someone. On my way back I'll pick up some food so we  
can eat," I said. "Okay," Butch and Boomer said quietly. I took off again.  
  
All of yesterday's events stirred up in my head. I needed to talk it over with someone. Someone that would let me cry into my shoulder. I  
remembered all of my friends were going to go chill at Markeis' house today. I sped off into the direction of Markeis' house. I landed on the front  
porch. I knocked twice. I heard their voices inside. "Go get the door Markeis! It is your house!" I heard Gissel say. She is one of my best friends. (A.N.: It's pronounced Jih-zel)  
In a few seconds the door knob turned and Markeis opened the door. "Hey B.C.! We didn't think you would make it!" He saw the sad look upon my face.  
"Baby girl, what's wrong?" he asked motioning me to come into his embrace. I fell into his arms and wept. "Come on, let's go inside," he said gently.  
  
I walked inside with him with my face still buried into his chest. He walked me over to my usual spot on his couch, in between Gissel and Dennis.  
All eyes were on me. I stopped crying so hard and now tears were just gently coming down. I told them everything about my kidnapping with my sisters and   
Professor and about the Rowdyruff resurection, Sedusa, my dad's death, the chambers, the death of Blossom and Brick and all of that awful stuff. Some of  
the homies were in tears when I finished. "Don't worry and don't cry. You know we'll be here for you always," Kwame said. (A.N. : it's pronounced Q-WAH-ME.  
sorry I have difficult, but unique names :-P)  
  
After a few hours, I left Markeis' house and headed home. It was 10:16. Time to go pick up some food. I hope they won't be mad at me for taking  
forever with their dinner! Normally I would snicker at my rude humor, but I was still upset about everything that had happened. I mean at the age 16 and without  
having any parents to take care of you? And how could I keep a house like ours with just me and Bubbles working a 5 hour shift at Burger Hut? (A.N. : I don't own   
Burger Hut. And yes, it is a real place.) I mean they only pay us 7 bucks an hour! And we only work 4 days a week! That wouldn't be enough! Not to mention the bills!  
But maybe the boys can help. But wait a minute...What would happen when they move out? Well maybe we can give up the house and move into an apartment or  
something? Oh but what about the Danger Grid and all of the memories we had with the Professor and Blossom? Oh my god! What can I do?!  
  
I land in front of the grocery store. I block out all of my thoughts and try to look like my usual self as I step in the store. "What should I give them?" I wondered.  
I walked down the pasta aisle. Hmmm, perhaps some spaghetti? Oh but I don't wanna cook this late! I didn't watch where I was going, until I hit someone. "Watch   
where you're going bitch!" Princess snapped. "Stick it up your ass, rich bitch!" I growled back. "Hmph!" Princess said and stuck her nose up in the air. I flicked her off, but then  
something strange happened. Princess' flickered as if it were a hologram. I stared in astonishment. "What?" I managed to say. Just then Princess' whole body flickered and   
faded along with the entire grocery store leaving me in an empty white room. "What the hell?" I whispered. Then out of nowhere, I heard Blossom and Bubbles' laughter.  
I looked around and above me was a window revealing Professor, Blossom,Bubbles,and the Rowdyruffs. "You should have seen the look on your face!" Blossom screeched in between laughs.  
"Yeah!" Brick said with tears coming out of his eyes from laughing so hard. "Oh man! That was hilarious!" Bubbles said. I realized where I was.   
  
I was in the new virtual reality room that the Professor had built for us. I guess when the boys and I were playing football, Butch had tackled me too hard and I fell   
unconcious. I'm also guessing that at the same time Professor had finished building the virtual reality room and needed a guinea pig. And I was that guinea pig. They let me out  
of the room. Everyone-except the Professor-was laughing at me. "Hmmm, Princess shouldn't have flickered like that. I think I need to work out a few of those bugs," Professor said  
and he walked out of the room. I glared at the rest for laughing at me. I was ready to kill. Everyone quickly noticed that. I growled. "Uh-oh," they said and stepped back slowly as I   
approached..........  
THE END!!!  
A.N. : Not something you would expect, huh? Lol! I thought it was a nice twist! I think I might have a different ending besides this one though. Review and tell me what you think!  
Peace out people!! Oh and today is my friend Felipe's (A.K.A. Ronnie) birthday so Happy Birthday Ronnie! And muthafucker give me back my god damn pencil! Lol! 


End file.
